ARM
Accountability and Responsibility Mandate -- The PAC is Headquartered in Long Beach, California. They have an office in Washington DC and Chicago, Il. State Chapters are springing up around the nation. ARM is a political action committee centered on mandating the oath of Noble Obligation on elected and appointed political figures. They are putting forward a magically powered oath that would turn the affected politician blue if they break the oath of office. ARM points out the Eyrian Empire where this oath is common, and it does a lot more than turn you blue. All they want is for the malfeasance to be obvious, not automatically kill the office holder. In spite of the magical nature of the oath there is a lot of support massing behind this movement. People are tired of politics as usual. The fact that you can expect the politician to lie, cheat, and steal, and there is nothing you can do about it. Noble Obligation is some tit to go with the tat. A way for the people to get what they are voting for. Opposition Opposition is plain. This oath will lock the politician into doing what they promise to do. To date an empty promise. No less than president Russel has stated that one cannot work within such idealized oaths. Official opposition is rampant. No political hack of any stripe wants any responsibility to hamper their power. The latest and most effective opposition tactic is to pass laws forbidding any public official to be under any magical influence. This sounds fine on the face of it, but are carefully worded to make the oath illegal. 2012 ARM is too new. This election cycle they have no ballot initiatives. ARM stuck to advertizing as the idea was too new, education and dissemination of the concept. They actually point to the politician opposition as the prime reason it is needed. Politicians do not want to be held responsible. Elected officials are doing a good job of selling the idea for them. 2013 Working in local elections throughout the United States to get local candidates to pledge to support the oath or better to take the oath. The political structure is throwing a great deal of money at stopping this idea cold. The New Orleans meltdown has given ARM a needed shot in the arm. People are so disgusted by the police and political corruption that a candidate gets shouted down if they don't pledge for the oath. When they couldn't even hold a press conference about the police crisis the administration quit. Some, including the Mayor, were arrested tying to steal the till. 2014 ARM is gearing up to get multiple petition drives moving for the 2014 election in as many state and local elections as possible. Start at the state and local level, move to the federal. The passage of the Police weapons limitations measures gives them hope they can push through the idea that the political business as usual does not have to be the political business as usual. Every public scandal is an instant booster for ARM. And there is no shortage of political scandal. Hampton, Fl. And Ferguson, Mo.being in the news of late. It proves that even tiny communities are not immune to corruption. Likewise the opposition is working to ban all magic in politics. Several locations have ballot measures that if both pass it is going to be tangled in courts for some time. The political establishment is running scared and will play mean. There is going to be a suspicious death. 2016 State and local campaigns where local politics have been spectacularly corrupt have been successful. Camden County, Missouri voted in the oath and it is being fought out in the courts as none of the county or local city official want to take it. 68% of the county residents have enrolled in the tax escrow program withholding taxes until the law is obeyed. As of 2017 this was still in litigation. President Luthor has agreed to take the oath without being forced to. Once he is assured that it will not prevent the president from being the president. It is expected that an acceptable oath will be place by 2018. Congresscritters, of every color are screaming bloody murder. 2018 President Alexander Joseph Luthor takes the Oath of Noble Obligation on January 20, 2018. In a few heavily weighted words he killed politics as it is known in the United States. The cause is won, even if the war is not. Court cases are expected, batten down the hatches. Category:Groups Category:Politics Category:Advocate